


Мультивселенная

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [28]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collage, Digital Media, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: В коллаже использовался комикс Capitan America #1 apr19На основе гайдов СигачеваИсходники
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Мультивселенная

**Author's Note:**

> В коллаже использовался комикс Capitan America #1 apr19  
> [На основе гайдов Сигачева](https://www.instagram.com/sigachev/)  
> [Исходники](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/bb/PSsLKAE4_o.png)


End file.
